


【拉齐】城塞的午后

by Alniyata



Series: 飞哥礼装真性感 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, 拉齐
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alniyata/pseuds/Alniyata
Series: 飞哥礼装真性感 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605295





	【拉齐】城塞的午后

写在前面的话：  
1\. 对飞哥的礼装擅自石更的结果（土下座），或许之后还有思念的快递员（想いの配達人），很久之前的一个片段了，大概是在日服FA活动刚发预告的时候，修修改改发上来  
2\. 在我看来飞是一根绷得太紧的弦，而拉二做的事就是让他能片刻放松下来。拉二习惯从顶端俯瞰，而飞也让拉二从别的角度了解世界和人，怀着这种心情写了这篇  
3\. 私设如山，大概是两人刚确定关系后  
4\. 美好属于他们，OOC属于我

1.坏劫之天轮  
奥兹曼迪亚斯睁开眼时正处在漫天的风雪里。  
不是刚刚进去小憩可能还不到半个时辰的个人休息室，不是日常接受赞扬切磋武艺的迦勒底，他回头望过去只看到巨大银灰色建筑在暴雪中若隐若现的轮廓。  
——所以现在是从看不到太阳的室内转移到了被太阳拒绝的南极室外吧。  
本质上来说其实没有任何区别，问题就在于转移发生的原因令人不解。他从不认为自己生前患有梦游癔症，堂堂上下埃及统治者若在走廊上被其余从者撞见歪歪斜斜挪动身姿简直成何体统；试着用令咒的契约和御主联系，明明没有任何阻断却无人应答，御主虽然是个尚不成熟的毛头小子，但迦勒底的科研人员和玛修总不可能犯下如此不清醒失误，若是临时委派任务，就算要顶着他的无上怒火，那小屁孩也总会小心谨慎地前来通知，先斩后奏不是身为御主的平常作风，况且这短短几百米距离内感受不到特异点的气息，又何必大费周章耗用迦勒底珍惜电力进行灵子转移。  
或许是哪位王系从者俱乐部成员的玩笑——那个黄金的家伙嫌疑最大。于是他转身欲往回走，却发现场景始终随他脚步移动而改变方向，迦勒底永远在他身后，大雪笼罩的前方望不到尽头。  
就仿佛在特意引导他前进一样。  
他笑了起来，冰雪天以这种方式邀请太阳的化身着实有些滑稽，但无妨，不管是邀战、和谈还是求助他一并接受，暂且让他来看看这片幻境能有多大的本事。  
他拿权杖在胸前一挥，看他周围三尺的风雪自行停滞才满意地点点头。尽管从者不畏惧寒暑，但他着实厌恶雪夹杂狂风掠过皮肤的感受。他行经之地即为他的领土，而他的国里不需要这些冷冰冰的东西。  
他迈开步子走进茫茫雪原里。

2.洗刷污秽吧，青色美丽的尼罗河  
如果说是刻意布下的陷阱的话，幻境的施放者未免有些心肠太软。  
他不知时间的流逝，行走间只有狂风的呼啸声回响在鼓膜边，土地上空空如也。人烟自不用说，没有封冻的河道，甚至没有干枯的苔藓，没有一丝一毫活气——但与此同时放出的魔力也没有探测到任何魔物的踪迹。幕后黑手是否存在都还是个未知数，可连前期的实力试探都没有，挑衅的意图也缺乏。主人家特地设宴邀请怎能有拒绝的道理，他心里这么调侃，却不曾卸下警惕和防备，部分无法动用的权能令他戒心提起，幻境里遭遇不测的案例多如牛毛，他可不想不知不觉做了他人案板上鱼肉。  
雪原无休无止往前延伸，似乎无法抵达尽头，但眼前的景象却渐渐地起了变化。气象收敛强大的侵略性，慢慢显出两丝温柔的意味，即使仍然是寒冬的气象，却和南极兴至无常的暴风雪又有了些微不同；黝黑枝干的山毛榉擎着积压厚雪的光秃丫杈从视野两侧生长拔起，结成越发稠密死寂野林；再走一段，被雪覆盖的山丘开始连绵，他在途中瞥见洞穴里堆叠的莹白兽骨。  
有意思，非常有意思，这恐怕早就超出了南极的范围。他想，简直像戏剧一样，居然还有布景转变以配合演出来让余尽兴。他暂且停下脚步，抬头凝视天空。灰蒙蒙的厚重云翳和白茫茫大地连为一体，阻隔了所有本就稀缺的阳光，只顾降下如絮如棉纯色枯燥的雪。缺少活物的幻境只会生成些从未拥有生命和已经失去生命的物什吗。他暗自冷嘲，就差当即中途退场并道上一句无趣。  
因此，当雕鹰振翅的身影于空中一闪而过时他为这罕见的生者眨了眨眼，灵子通讯此刻终于传来声响。  
“法老陛下，事出紧急……长话短说……”通讯界面的屏幕闪出联结不稳定的粗细不一白色线条，御主那把还没长开的少年嗓音也断断续续时大时小，“是从者齐格飞的心象世界……解析后……映射他认定为‘美好’的……因为无害……”  
脆弱的通讯联结断了。  
大概还是了解了当下的情况，果然是王系从者俱乐部成员之一造成的一点小小问题，不过——他真的要笑出声了，还真就只是被迫作为旁观者看一场戏啊。  
但为何狂风暴雪都能被那家伙视作“美好”？只会生成冰冷雪块的云和倚仗寒冷肆无忌惮的朔风有何意义？他对此嗤之以鼻，埃及从不存在这样的雪，尼罗河和阳光将赐予万千生灵最丰饶的馈赠，荷花和芦苇生长在国土全境，狮豹狼犬奔袭于稀树草原，所有生物都定格在盛夏的巅峰；热砂的国度从不存在这样的云层，它们都轻飘飘单薄如羽，轻易便被火辣烈日撕裂，只不过是赛特的陪衬罢了；法老的治世也不存在这样的风，它总与漫漫黄沙纠缠，席卷呼啸在磅礴的尼罗河畔，而不是像这样，和没有热度的东西厮混在一起。他是太阳的化身，而太阳即是生命和活力的源起，是万物生存繁衍日益壮大的泉流，他自然对无机质无生机的事象秉持不解和不悦态度。  
自己明明是体察万民的王，却对身边人毫无认知。  
在他的记忆中，白发银甲的剑士总是沉默，以最低限度的语言沟通进行最具效率的行动，不管是自己的人生亦或是之前参加的圣杯战争，剑士通常只是做出不偏不倚寥寥评价，如同一个漠不关心的旁观者。就算拿玩笑话逗弄戏耍，大多数时候也只会收到后者不明所以的困惑微笑，要么就是讲几句不看气氛不成气候的扫兴话，如果他再撩拨两下便涨红脸支支吾吾以至于落荒而逃——这人甚至连谎都不怎么会撒。笨拙、死板、一根筋，一味实现他人愿望却不知原因地独自战斗着，堪称无聊界的冠位。与他不同，他身为执政者自当满足人民的祈求与愿望，但那皆经斟酌估量与权衡，亦需综合考量多方利益、动员多方力量，而非简简单单照单全收悉数应允。不分善恶、也不问缘由，只回应发出祈愿之人，只管尽力完成他人委托，只做他人手里双刃剑，热情如斯又冷血至此，高位上徒劳奔走一生却落得如此悲惨下场。他仔细观察总结英灵长久以来的生存方式，却绝不会说一句赞同或欣赏。齐格飞这般遗憾的英灵，和狂风大雪一样令人不解和不悦。  
——不过说起来，那家伙，好像挺喜欢雪的。  
不知是何时养成的孤僻习惯，剑士在闲暇时刻也总喜欢一个人活动，如果不是有人上前搭话可以不声不响地度过一整天。模拟训练以提升剑技、架一副眼镜捧着史诗慢慢阅读，但更多时候仅仅只是坐在窗沿看雪——双翅收于背后，龙尾温顺地垂下，身体也放松，仿佛能从这一行为中获得巨大的心灵抚慰一般。剑士紧绷的眉眼在窗外雪景中变得柔和，平日里总有些冷淡的翠色瞳孔化成春潭，静谧安宁沉眠在无人处，西风吹不起一丝波澜。是因为借由雪能回忆自己遥远的北地故乡吗？终年强盛的太阳看不见北地漫长的冬季里会生养何种美好，也无法完整知晓英灵生前的时光，因此他不止一次顺着对方的视线向雪地里张望，以希能洞悉对方所思所想。  
可南极大陆上空无一物，唯有他无法理解的单一白色。  
他长长地、长长地自唇间滑出一声无奈叹息，为何不向我诉说呢，如同你倾听世人所有心愿，余何尝不应允你的一切渴求。即使他深知剑士的欲望和诉求淡薄到几乎为零，可他还是怀抱微小私心，希望对方能在这次的现界里不再抱憾而终。  
他转念一想，说不定这次莫名其妙落进对方心象世界会成为一个契机。就算封缄所有言语，如今剑士正将内心深处赤裸裸敞开作为幕景，上演最真实生动人生大戏，他作为观众自当捧场品味，并在剧终时为此鼓掌叫好。  
于是他撤去周身环绕的屏障，任凭风雪包裹他的身体——就让余来好好瞧瞧，你短暂的人生里究竟埋藏了多少令人发笑的好东西。  
当第一片落雪在他肩头缓缓融化时，像从虚无中突兀显现，一骑迅捷的身影从他身侧飞驰而过。  
姗姗来迟，他知道，故事的主角终于登场。

3.愿所爱光辉永存  
这身影他再熟悉不过了。无论是沾染血色的银白盔甲、隐身衣在风中翻卷的袍角，还是负于背后的魔剑，无可否认都属于迦勒底内、现在正睡在他身体旁边的那名剑士。  
“格拉尼，我们马上要回家了。”  
大概不到一生最强盛的时期，可能尚未遇见毕生中的宿敌，兜帽遮掩下的声音里还带着点少年时残存下来的跳脱，爱马抖动鬃毛，寒冷空气里喷出的温热鼻息凝成一团团白色烟雾。他飘浮起来跟上对方的速度，那匹马疾驰在空旷原野上的步伐又稳又快，马蹄踏过地面刨起点点凝结雪块，的确是难得一见的名驹。  
这时他注意到，蹄下的大地不再是黑硬的冻土，浅淡的草色自雪间生发绵延，逐渐吞并四周广阔冰原，山峦也随之褪下雪色，露出本来翠绿薄黄的面目。格拉尼载着它的主人奔行，就好像于空白纸张正中挥下浓墨重彩一笔，天和地被剑锋划开而拥有了碧蓝苍青的区分，雪线退去江河上涨，湖面浩大粼粼如镜，万物沐浴光芒出生萌芽，正是初日劈开极夜的料峭春景。  
他看见尼德兰的王子翻身下马，刚获得的巴尔蒙格剑鞘漆黑，宽大的隐身衣随流畅的动作如旌旗卷舒。年轻的骑士跪在湖边停顿片刻——湖水平静无波，映不出两人的影子——卸下手甲，掬起一捧湖水洗净脸上的干涸血迹才不紧不慢解下隐身衣的系带。  
他震惊地挑了挑眉。  
湖中显露的倒影并不是他熟悉的模样，没有他预料中的银白长发、淡褐皮肤与青色龙纹，没有一丝契合屠龙者的地方，只有仍在抽条的颀长身形、温和俊朗的面部轮廓、与山色呼应的翠绿双眼还依稀保留着从者时的特征。剑士的脸庞柔软，眼神锐利骄傲，偏黑的半长卷发和白皙肤色无疑代表最纯正的北地青年，就算已征战多年、遍历国境，目前也只是个尚未成熟、尚未获得无数加身荣耀、尚未承受落寞结局、尚未载入史诗的无名之辈罢了。  
——原来在成为屠龙者之前，他竟是这副普通平凡的样子么。  
他的小小王子对着湖水挑起一个锋芒毕露的笑容，浅浅地呼吸，眉目在连夜的疾行后舒展开来。午后的湖泊澄澈如镜，远处山峦清晰，骑士在湖边放松地洗去奔波的尘垢。他未曾见过齐格飞如此年轻而生动的性情，但他终于能理解为何对方将其归结为“美好”。他甚至听见骑士嘴边哼着模糊不清的曲调，格拉尼在不远处温驯咴鸣。  
“回去之后该怎么应付席德琳？她一定会再次责怪我没有提前告知她便进了城，害她来不及准备，还会逼着我先填饱肚子再休息。”尼德兰的王子小声嘟囔着，朝湖面努力地清了清嗓子试图捏出一副可怜巴巴的声线，“席德琳，我的好侍女长，看在我如此疲惫的份儿上，让我先睡一小会儿吧？……不行，总感觉说服不了她啊……”  
“不管了，回去睡一觉，再去听听民众的愿望好了。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯往前迈步，为骑士已然成为许愿机的命途暗自摇头，花至荼蘼便自然凋零，他有多欣喜于骑士曾经展露出的生机，他便有多怜悯成为王与英灵之后那了无生趣的每一日，说这段记忆是最后的自我意识也不为过——骑士享受战斗乐趣的机会已为数不多，之后重复至死的只有机械地倾听和握剑，他到底知不知道，也许下一个委托、下个月、顶多下一年，他就将迎来不休的龙之诅咒？  
湖泊在他身后悄无声息地干涸，露出枯萎湖盆，山岳遁隐身影，骑士披好隐身衣，牵起格拉尼的缰绳，回望北方寒冷的故乡。  
他现在又行在一片雪里了。

4.不觉爱的悲哀之龙啊  
仿佛欣欣向荣的春色从不存在一般，大地和天空又被整合聚拢成灰白，风雪迎面拂过他的面颊。虽然自从回应御主祈求降临迦勒底以来，他也算经历了大大小小不少战斗，人理烧却又重建的途中无数奇妙现象他见怪不怪，万花纷繁迷雾笼罩的幻境游走破解过不少，但毕竟陷入心象世界可以说是成为英灵以来的第一次。所谓幻境，无非以种种手段桎梏围困，使进入者于某一时点或某一空间循环往复直至肉身心灵崩溃，好歹也是连续或有关连的事物的组合。  
但这里不一样。  
但这里不一样，他呼出一口气，记忆被拆碎成不完整的片段，化作漫漫不知所以然长路上的限时补给点，形单影只伫立路旁，他如同一个菜鸟旅人，走进去只被允许看场现世的电影，时间一到自动关门送客叫他接着上路，即使他连目的地都不知道在哪里。  
然王是不应存在迷茫和生涩的，群王之首更上一层楼，历经凡俗种种事象，遍阅人间无数情态，无所不为、无所不长，没有目的便将世界悉皆收于囊中，没有尽头便走在所有人前方成为尽头划归伟业，区区这等小事于他来讲不过是获得太阳些微斜照的偏僻角落。因此他要做的便是保持姿态欣赏沿路一成不变的乏味景象，品鉴突如其来的戏剧华丽转折，然后在路途终点迎接雪原真正的日出。  
就像他允诺要注视那人直到英灵座也崩塌毁灭的那一刻一样。  
前不久他才踏过了法夫纳的尸体。龙的胸口有着剑刃穿透的巨大创口，血水从中涌出汇成猩红粘稠泉潭，青色龙纹早已熄灭消失，整具身体依然如山般盘踞耸立在雪地里。这件事在屠龙者眼中应该也算不上什么值得歌颂的事情，甚至连细节也统统忘却，能记下法夫纳的模样实属难得。龙死去大概还没多久，靠近时能感受到冬日里稀缺的热度，血液漫过的土地上竟然萌生出几株细苗——堂堂恶毒残暴的龙种，体内流动的却是回复与再生的灵药，天底下喜剧何其之多。他正欲跨过邪龙尸身之时，却听到了一声低沉的龙息——  
“汝……尽管嘲笑……”它居然还吊着最后一口气。  
龙睁开双眼，梭形的瞳孔周围有金色的纹路渗进青蓝虹膜，不再充斥傲慢与狂妄，被渺小人类逼至落败身死的不甘怨恨映进他的眼里，而他嗤笑一声：  
“嘲笑？余不藐视任何事物，包括你，余只一律平等地俯视。”他扬扬头，用最大的耐性回答举世难见的龙种，“别自取其辱，也别妄想能再次降临于世，现在已经不是你们的时代了。  
“凭什么？”微小的焰光在邪龙的喉间闪烁，似乎仍在等待时机反戈一击，“汝的时代和国度……也早就过去……”  
他挑起一边嘴角，颇感好笑地斜睨对方流血不止的伤痕，权杖在血泊中轻轻一点便听见龙种被神圣光辉灼伤的嘶鸣：“凭什么？就凭你毫无降世的凭依。”这太滑稽了，他留存在世的伟业和圣遗物数不胜数，若召唤者诚心诚意又符合他胃口，让他从神坛走下略微扶持一把也不是什么难事——他何时现界便能在何时带来治世，区区一只奄奄一息的龙种可没资格对法老的功绩评头论足。说到底，法夫纳能屡屡作怪无非就靠着它在齐格飞内心里附上的那缕残魂，但一个残次品，真正做到的毁灭又能有几分？他深知名为“齐格飞”的英灵有多么坚韧的意志，因此，只要它一日占据不了英灵的身体，或者说，只要它一日留存在英灵的记忆中，它便永远奄奄一息，永无自由解脱、真正复生之机，可怜可悲到了极点。  
“汝将见证他的……死亡……”  
他不再理会龙窃窃的诅咒与怒吼，加快脚步抛弃那些令人烦躁的声音。然而龙血就像拥有自己的意识，蛇一样一路蜿蜒流动，死死跟随他的步伐前进，经过之处开满星星点点的小花。野蛮而蓬勃的生气也没牵制住他的脚步，他只为法夫纳的那句话感到嫌恶，进而开始思考下场电影是否能推出快进，更直接一点，能推出跳过功能那再好不过。他明知自己即将见证另一场龙之死，可却无力改变分毫那悲惨结局，事物脱离他掌控的感觉当然令王不快，他越发不能明白剑士的脑回路究竟长了些什么弯弯绕绕的东西——  
他为自己的无谓死亡而感到美好？  
英灵座上以死明志、以死献身或以死赎罪的家伙一抓一大把，没哪个像齐格飞的死一样让他觉得不值。他人无非为了自己的信仰、道义、理想而从容结束生命，其光芒足以正大光明地记入史册成为明灯。可剑士是无所谓那些东西的。那家伙心里既没有私心也没有己愿，信仰或许有一点，但可能手中的剑比之更值得托付，道义和理想更是和这人离了十万八千里，况且生前的齐格飞从来不在意自己是否青史留名、是否是明灯和星辰。  
他不觉得美好。  
而脚下的血痕却轻轻巧巧绕过他，溶进了另一滩血迹里，他顺着血痕流动的轨迹望过去，尼德兰的王俯卧在清冽澄澈的泉水边，一杆猎枪穿透后背唯一弱点稳稳插进地里，湿润的血从身下往四周不断扩散。濒死前的记忆有些模糊，所有攒动的人影都带着水般的波纹，面容也变成朦胧的雾气。嘈杂惊慌的议论持续响动着，却无一人向齐格飞施以援手——他们竟都期待着英雄的死去。  
他心里不知名的怒气陡然升腾，变得有些不可控制，于是他用权杖挥开一条路，从人群中径直穿过走到英雄身旁。彼时尼德兰的王还留存最后一缕生命，就好像在常有的沉思时分一样慢慢呼吸，慢慢眨动双眼，长长的睫毛沾上光里的尘埃，就好像这不是什么终结，仅仅是沉睡前一次惯常的祈祷。并非史诗中暴怒而起拼尽最后一口气挣扎报复，齐格飞只是轻轻动了动手指，努力伸向面前一株含苞欲放的矢车菊。一滴血顺着指尖滑落在未绽的青白花萼上，野花便在他的视线中渐次展开层层细小蓝色花瓣，吐露重叠短小花蕊，昭示北国春天的提早来临。迎来终结的英雄由是如释重负地轻轻弯了弯唇角，缓缓合目，发出生命最后毫无遗憾的宣告。  
“终于……我回应所有的期望了。”  
为何没有遗憾，你的国家、人民和朋友都在期望你的死，而你这愚者回应了他们含笑逝去，仿若一个荒唐的笑话。这是他不曾体会也不能认同的生命意义，只因这死徒劳无用，莱茵的黄金发挥它十成十诅咒功效，事态在剑士死后江河日下，国家分崩离析，心爱的妻子堕落为复仇的恶魔，乃至使回归英灵座的剑士本身不断自我贬低，变为如今这副过度谦恭的模样。可他望着那丛被鲜血催生的鲜花时，暗怒却像自己找到了恰当的宣泄口奔流而去，他在那一刻似乎隐隐约约触碰到了齐格飞的心境。无论谁都有活下去的理由和希望，无论是柔弱春草还是国境内的子民，英雄选择用生命抵换庇护，延续他身边无数生命，使其茂盛常青，所以——  
“这就是你的期望吗。”  
他无可奈何地叹气，弯腰折下那朵自血中盛开的蓝色矢车菊，又将手覆在英雄已然阖闭的双眼之上。花瓣上尚存血液的温热，可流动龙血的身体温度总比常人低，于太阳的化身而言更是冷得像刚刚解冻的泉水。  
“你的血把野花染红，所以我才痛哭失声。”他的嘴唇贴在英雄耳畔，温柔如树荫间漏下的斑驳日光，诉说史诗里流芳百世缠绵情话。他知道这片被龙血浇灌的野地和清泉将永不衰竭永远落寞，化为无人知晓的青冢，守着英雄临终的永恒春季。  
他说，“齐格飞，你可真冷啊。”  
于是野花凋败泉水枯干，英雄和一切景象一同化为金色的光点弥散，雪白世界再次暴露本来面目，恭候他观看下一幕演出。

5.征服吾等旅路之兽  
但这次很快，他没走两分钟便踏上了几截掩藏在雪中的石阶和一段石壁，以他构筑设计无数神殿伟绩的建筑家身份来看，大概是什么堡垒的一部分。  
就在他这么想着的同时，眼前的雪景被突然拉远，石质的窗棂和高墙构筑拔起，天空放晴春天再次到来，城镇和喧哗人声出现在窗外，他闭目适应片刻场景扭曲倒换的失重感，睁眼时看见墙壁上巨大的千界树纹章。  
——哦？居然对这里还存有好感？  
虽然剑士平时寡言又不解风情，对过去参加的战争从来只有中规中矩的只言片语，无法作为任何参考，甚至到现在也不愿与他深谈此事，但这并不代表他知之甚少——御主这小毛孩有时会突然对着他开始多愁善感，抒发对各位英雄末路的感叹，大抵是将他当成了可以信赖的人，他理所当然知晓剑士突如其来令人惋惜的退场，并为后者“一时的热血上头”而止不住发笑。  
他本以为凭着前御主对剑士的所作所为，齐格飞在本次召唤时会主动淡去这份记忆，没想到……  
他站在城堡二楼的窗边，午后大片日光倾泻在他身上，像在为他的猝然降临洗尘。他能看见城堡外的草地上开满白雏菊，千界树家的姐弟正各自与他们的从者絮絮交谈；远方仍保留着中世纪特点的民居里还有炊烟升起又消散，人民不知大战将至，仍在石制的街道内悠闲走动；更远处的地平线上青空千篇一律透出昼日的眩白，有飞鸟孤零零划过天幕。  
敢情这家伙眼里所谓的“美好”，只是些平淡无奇又一文不值的东西，他思索着。长寿的法老王喜欢收集各式各样华丽的物件和美人装点自己的殿堂以宣示自己无上的功绩，镶以黄金、缀以宝石、刻上名字打下烙印彰显主权，在他的认知里这才是美好的定义，却没料到当下的枕边人是个这么寡淡的家伙。与其说难以接受，更多的反而是与一成不变的庞大繁复长久相处之后逐渐浓厚的新鲜感，他一向忠于自身的欲望，爽快承认自己日渐着迷于名为“齐格飞”的英灵。  
他转身拂开空气中流动的细小光尘，用他金色如日焰的双眼注视着穹顶下渐渐汇聚的记忆残影，像在饶有兴致地等待这场戏剧的收束。  
剑士的身影恰恰好出现在了一楼门外，手边跟着的是一个梳着背头的圆滚滚男孩——似乎是戈尔德的儿子？剑士没有穿战斗时的铠甲，巴尔蒙格也灵子化隐去真形，此时齐格飞只穿着一套日常的便服，就像每个现代的普通德意志男青年，黑色夹克黑色长裤，黑色领带规规整整系在白衬衫领口下，袖口卷起至手肘，露出强健流畅肢体——除去领口遮掩不住的龙纹和后背洞开的菩提叶印记，他敢保证，现在哪个女孩不被剑士的美丽身姿迷得七荤八素。剑士刻意缩小了步伐让男孩能跟上他的脚步，男孩噔噔噔小跑着带人上到二楼，嘴里还洋洋洒洒为其讲解这座城堡的历史，丝毫不知晓他的父亲和“那个恐怖的人造人”正向他的方向火速赶来。  
剑士微笑点头又微笑，近乎纵容地聆听男孩颠三倒四的发言。  
走到他站立的拐角时男孩却停住了，像是为了吸引剑士注意一般说道：  
“说起来，我的姓氏穆吉克（Musik）,是德语里‘音乐’的意思哦。”男孩洋洋自得地向剑士炫耀着，仿佛那是家族祖传的宝物。他像早有预谋般抬了抬圆润的下巴，狡猾地命令道，“我知道父亲刚刚允许你可以开口说话，作为侍奉我父亲的从者，给我唱首歌吧，不然不给你带路。”  
这个孩子，鲁莽、自大、歪点子不少，简直随他父亲。奥兹曼迪亚斯被如此幼稚的行为逗笑，看小男孩上蹿下跳地表演，顺带期待起剑士将作何反应。  
“嗯？德语？的确如此啊……大概也可以算作我的母语。”剑士沉吟片刻，双手环胸靠墙站定，垂眼温和地看着矮小的男孩，“受人恩惠，也应该予以回报。但我没什么拿得出手的曲子，还请你勉强听一两句。”  
此等回答确实是十足的齐格飞做派了。他轻笑，剑士在他右侧两步的距离内低声哼唱起老旧的旋律。

“Es ist ein Schnee gefallen  
（当那雪落下时）  
und es ist doch nit Zeit  
（时间不再停留）  
Man wirft mich mit dem Ballen  
（当雪球涌向我）  
der Weg ist mir verschneit  
（我已深陷积雪中）  
…  
Ach Lieb, lass dich erbarmen  
（哦吾爱，请怜惜我）  
Ach Lieb, lass dich erbarmen  
（哦吾爱，请怜惜我）  
dass ich so elend bin  
（我此时多么不幸）  
Und schleus mich in dein Arme  
（快快拥我入怀）  
So faehrt der Winter hin  
（迫使那寒冬逃亡）  
……”

哈，居然是那首《落雪时分》吗。  
他曾经听爱因兹贝伦家的夫人对着抑止力的代行者唱过，可这首本是女子表达爱意和相思之苦的歌谣在剑士口中硬是被赋予了别的味道。他没有从中听见本该有的凄零，没有从中听见爱慕和渴望，只有屋外纷扬不息隔绝天地的大雪。剑士用数百年前的发音认认真真地歌唱，舌尖口腔卷起与此世不同的缱绻韵律，脸颊因不善换气发声而泛起两丝红晕，但眼睛却清清亮亮，盛满终年不封冻的碧绿泉水，就像每一次狩猎和战斗后宴会上的豪饮，北国的男人喜欢肉和烈酒，能征善战的英雄自然也是饮酒的个中好手，他在少有几次剑士参加的王者酒会上从没发现对方醉过，从头到尾保持端庄静默，酒杯甫一斟满便仰头饮下，眼神清醒又锋利，只有眼角浅浅绯红向他暗示难得一见的生前血性。  
可醉或没醉依旧是雪，这首歌必定是自我剖白，因齐格飞本就是一个雪般深沉肃穆的人，无论是融成春水，亦或是在烈日下消散，都不会改变那坚定透彻到让人有些不寒而栗的本心。不怀有自己的愿望。实现他人的愿望。所以才会认为迦勒底和尼德兰的雪同属于“美好之物”吗？太阳光辉照耀下的万古伟业固然值得铭刻，但或许他也该去雪国实地考察，为剑士不同于常人的思维而一探究竟。  
他发散地神游时却看到剑士的视线一转，跃过依然聒噪不休的男孩，落在了他站立的地方，暗含笑意的翠色双眼像在对着他致以问候，歌声戛然而止，剑士的眉尖轻轻挑起，他听见了一声自语：  
“回来了吗，Rider？”  
那一瞬间日光被云层遮挡，廊柱形成的阴影里唯有剑士望向他的眼明亮生姿。他原以为世界的意志让他们在此奇妙地相遇，可当他迈步时他猛地意识到：  
齐格飞从不这样称呼他。他对他恭敬爱戴，断不会以职介相称——而这里，似乎的确还有个不太正经的Rider。  
他回头向窗外一瞥，粉发的查理曼骑士正蹦蹦跳跳往这边跑来。  
……算了，他本不该期待齐格飞的心象世界里会有什么正常的“美好”可言，他闭上眼低笑，周围的事象倏地黯淡，一切光影开始飞速地朝后退去，像朽旧的墙皮一样大片大片地剥落、粉碎、飘浮上升，露出其后深邃空虚的黑暗来。  
他知道，齐格飞的美好回忆落幕了。  
最后一刻好歹还是有光的。

6.知恋不为，无爱也  
“陛下。”  
他睁开眼时下意识地将手伸向身侧，却意外地扑了个空。在他身旁小憩的剑士先于他醒来，正坐在床沿背对他握着梳子梳理有些打结的发丝，神情和在迦勒底的每一日没什么不同，严肃端正地，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，眨眼时浅色的睫毛垂下厚重的阴影。  
“齐格飞，你转过来。”  
他感觉自己像进行了一场远征，全身上下每块骨头都在发出酣畅淋漓的呻吟。经此一役他不禁扭头再次打量起对方，剑士铺满脊背的银白头发让他想起那个偏黑卷发肤色白皙的北地青年，转身时望向他的翠绿眼眸让他想起复苏的连绵山峦，翅翼龙尾让他想起洞内嶙峋兽骨，紧抿唇线是剑锋，纤长睫毛是云翳，龙角是山毛榉的枝桠，青色龙纹是被血液浸湿的春潭，整个人是雪和中世纪的歌。他仔细端详对方被他审视过无数遍的容颜，起身板着脸问出了长久以来盘亘在心底的那个问题。  
“就那么喜欢雪？”  
“啊、您注意到了？”剑士有些讶异，停下手中动作，随即将梳子放在床头思考了片刻，转而露出一个有些腼腆的安静微笑，“——大概是因为雪停之后的第一缕日出很美吧，日出之后春天很快也要到来。在这样的春天里我似乎也有了自己的愿望。嗯，我的确是这样想的。”  
有了愿望固然是好事，对于混沌属性的英灵来讲着实是一大进步，但很明显这人完全不知道自己刚刚说出了多么惊天动地的情话。他才不管自己是不是附会曲解了对方含义，但他也明白了齐格飞确实是一个会留心乱七八糟细枝末节小事的奇怪人类，所以他姑且将其当作英灵可算开窍的大胆表白，并为此感到极度愉悦。今日齐格飞情商从往日木讷一路飙升，更是断断续续地向他表述：  
“我似乎做了一个梦，我看见了很多过去的人和事，好像还有……您？或许是错觉，我总感觉就连梦里的阳光都有您的气度。”剑士一边眯着眼回忆一边组织语言，余光瞥见他以假乱真沉默尖锐的视线后怔了怔，凑过来低下头小心翼翼以吻谢罪。  
“抱歉，我似乎又在用这种小事来惹您不快。”  
哪里有的事，他一边想着，趁势揽住了英灵总有些寒凉的身体——就像快要融化的雪地一样，只有烈日方能温暖慰藉。看来他不该对偶然的意外抱有过于讥讽的怀疑，因他们的确在世界内外相遇，姑且可以称作美好的后续。  
午后的迦勒底迎来了暴风雪止息后的第一次日出，极夜破晓，金色辉煌光芒降临笼罩银灰城塞。

END

彩蛋1·迦勒底俱乐部档案分表（11）  
名称：迦勒底王系从者俱乐部  
管理人：山鲁佐德[Caster]  
总人数：57  
成员：【点击展开】  
活跃成员：吉尔伽美什[Archer]、奥兹曼迪亚斯[Rider]、亚瑟·潘德拉贡[Prototype][Saber]等  
结成目的：王属性就是一切！  
具体介绍：【因内容具有较大争议，此条经系统审核后暂时隐藏，无法查看】  
评价：一堆超规格的介稳物质，奇异地维持在毁灭世界和拯救人理的平衡数值间

彩蛋2·余亲爱的内兄  
“真遗憾，明明是‘战士之王’，却不能进入王系从者俱乐部。未免有些讽刺了。”  
“尊贵伟大的法老王，容我提醒您一句，齐格飞在某种意义上可以称作我的弟弟——有谁能比这层关系更亲密呢？”  
“哼，有意思，你倒是比那家伙狡猾了不少啊。”  
“非也非也，一切都归功于这‘睿智的结晶’（推眼镜）——赌城里的愚弟是否让您感受到了别样的风采？”  
“……看来余明日有必要去和山鲁佐德周旋一番，看看她允不允许特例。”

彩蛋3·世界奇妙物语  
“唔哦哦哦哦！你、你是！”  
“日安，所长。看来您已经成长为出色的大人了，我很高兴。”


End file.
